


there's no one (like you)

by keijiwrites



Series: Bokuaka Week 2020 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BokuAka Week 2020, Confessions, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25732615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keijiwrites/pseuds/keijiwrites
Summary: Day 1: Confession/Childhood friends“Hey, Akaashi?”He looked at Bokuto through the corner of his eye. “Yeah?”“Have you ever thought about dating?
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: Bokuaka Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866589
Comments: 5
Kudos: 116





	there's no one (like you)

All day Akaashi was fidgety. Everytime someone called his name he jumped out of his skin and nervously answered a quick ‘yes!’ with red ears and hands behind his back. Everyone on the work team knew he was hiding something. Akaashi wasn’t a person who would lose his composure unless it was during a game, was stressed over oncoming deadlines and when his best friend since childhood - Bokuto Koutarou - would do something that could get them in trouble.

Today was different. Akaashi wasn’t playing volleyball anymore, there were no deadlines and Bokuto was nowhere to be found. In fact, he was at work, helping Udai Tenma work on the timeline of his next work. 

“Hey, Akaashi?”

Akaashi startled, almost messing up the sheet in front of him. Friendly reminder to never work with pen when jittery. “Yes?”

Tenma raised an eyebrow at him. “It’s lunchtime. What are you doing here?”

Akaashi turned to look at the clock. 

12:15.

“Ah. Sorry. Got distracted.” He organized his papers and set them aside.

Together they went to the nearest convenience store that was down the road to grab lunch. 

“Are you telling him today?”

Akaashi choked on his noodles, face red as he coughed. After wiping at his eyes, he nodded. “We’re going out for dinner.”

Tenma hummed as he unwrapped a second rice ball. “You know I’m here for moral support as your senpai.”

Akaashi deadpanned, “It took you a month to grow a pair and confess to Tsukishima-san and Tanaka-san.” 

“It was two people! And they’re high school friends!” He grumbled as he shoved half the rice ball in his mouth.

Akaashi stared at his noodles as if they held the answers to every question in the world. “I would lose my closest and best friend if he rejects me.”

Tenma rolled his eyes. “I don’t think Bokuto would cast you aside like that just because of your feelings. I think. . . he would do anything to not make you feel uncomfortable instead of pushing you away. It’s Bokuto afterall. And not to be optimistic about it but he looks at you as if the sun shines out of your ass.”

For the second time that day, Akaashi choked on his noodles.

They agreed to have dinner at seven. Akaashi arrived at the restaurant at 6:45. He didn’t know why because knowing Bokuto, he could arrive a few minutes late. However, Akaashi was proven wrong. Bokuto was already at the front door of the restaurant looking sharp in his trench coat and - were those his fancy shoes? Akaashi felt underdressed in his buttoned up shirt and dark jeans. Hell, he wasn’t wearing his fancy shoes, just a pair that were good enough to pass as fancy. He guessed his coat made up for it. 

Bokuto spotted him from the minor distance between them and grinned, waving his arm. 

“You’re earlier than usual.” Akaashi commented.

Bokuto shook his head. “Just excited to try something new!” He opened the door, allowing Akaashi to walk in first.

It was warm inside the restaurant, a relief to both of them. It wasn’t extremely cold outside, but Akaashi always ran cold so the warmth was more than welcome. They were escorted to their table, Bokuto ordering a bottle of wine to start. The only wine Akaashi drank to be more specific. 

Akaashi’s face warmed; of course Bokuto would remember. He shook away the thoughts. Perks of having someone who has known you your whole life, he guessed.

They ate and drank, talking about their week and how hectic Bokuto’s schedule would be once the games would officially start. Akaashi complained about how little sleep he got during the week, work was piling up quickly to the point where he had to take work home. 

Bokuto frowned. “Akaashi you need to get more sleep or you’ll get sick!” 

Akaashi huffed out a laugh. “I’ll be fine.”

At the end of the meal, they split the bill with Akaashi’s insistence. Bokuto didn’t seem too happy about it as he grumbled out a ‘fine’ under his breath. 

Bokuto walked Akaashi home, even though Akaashi said it was not neccessary. 

In all honesty, Akaashi wanted to be left alone with his thoughts. He never mustered up the courage to tell Bokuto how he feels about him. He guessed Tenma was right, telling someone how you feel about them wasn’t an easy task. He shoved his hands in the pockets of his coat, fidgeting with them would raise suspicions and he didn’t want Bokuto catching onto anything. 

“Hey, Akaashi?”

He looked at Bokuto through the corner of his eye. “Yeah?”

“Have you ever thought about dating?” Bokuto was looking up at the sky, a pensive look on his face.

Akaashi looked at his feet. How was he supposed to answer that he never thought about dating because the object of his affection was his best friend since elementary school? “No, not really. Why the sudden question?”

“Oh! Well, I’ve never seen you interested in someone before. So I thought that you liked someone but they didn’t return your feelings or something!”

“Or something alright.” Akaashi mumbled the words without realizing what he had said. 

“So you _do_ have someone!”

Akaashi’s face heated up at the pure glee in Bokuto’s voice. “No I don’t!”

Bokuto’s laugh ringed in Akaashi’s ears. “It’s okay, ‘Kaashi!” He gave Akaashi’s back a solid smack, leaving him breathless for a second. Bokuto - ever not so gently - threw his arm around Akaashi’s shoulders. “So? Who’s the lucky person?” The glint in Bokuto’s eyes unsettled Akaashi. 

Akaashi looked away. “There’s no one.”

“Aw, come on, Kaashi! I won’t tell anyone! You can trust me!” 

_It’s now or never._

“It’s you.” Akaashi clenched his hands into fists.

The more they walked without saying a word, the harder he clenched his fists. His hands hurt when they reached his apartment. He fumbled with the keys, dread pooling in his stomach. Bokuto hadn’t said a word since Akaashi said those words. He couldn’t bring himself to look at Bokuto’s face. He didn’t know what the look was like but he didn’t want to find out either. He just wanted Bokuto to say _something_. He wanted to know if he was being rejected or if his feelings were returned. The silence was going to end up killing him.

When he managed to open the door, Bokuto spoke. “Hey, ‘Kaash’?”

Akaashi’s shoulders tensed. _Great. He’s going to reject me in front of my apartment. What a nice thing to be reminded of everyday._ With a deep breath, he turned. He was expecting many things; Bokuto with a sad smile on his face saying sorry at the top of the list. The last thing he could have expected was Bokuto with a blush and a shy smile.

“Please take care of me.”

Akaashi stared at him with disbelief. "Wha-”

“I’ve liked you for a while now.” Bokuto explained, nervously rubbing the back of his neck. “I never knew how to tell you because. . . well, I was scared you wouldn’t like me back. But here we are.” He chuckled nervously and cleared his throat. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you before.”

Akaashi crumpled against the wall, sighing heavily. “You almost _killed_ me.”

“Eh?!”

“I was so nervous the whole way here. Why didn’t you _say_ anything?” He rubbed at his face before looking at Bokuto.

“I mean, I don’t think it’s very romantic that we would become official in the middle of the sidewalk.”

“Bokuto, I thought you were going to reject me. _In front of my apartment_.”

Bokuto seemed to think this over. “Yeah, I see what you mean.”

Akaashi sighed as he pushed himself off the wall. As a reflex, he dusted his pants off. “Want to come in for some tea?”

“ _Just_ tea?” 

Akaashi pushed away Bokuto’s smirking face with a chuckle. “Keep making sexual suggestions and you’ll end up on the couch.” He commented as he took off his shoes in the tiny foyer of his apartment.

“No, wait! I was kidding. Akaashi, come on! It’s cold!”

Akaashi proceeded to the kitchen, a smile on his face as Bokuto followed behind him, complaining that he didn’t want to sleep by himself. 

**Author's Note:**

> Super late entry but here it is!
> 
> thank u kenmi for being my beta uwu


End file.
